This invention relates to an improved coping construction for a retaining wall or the like.
Often it is appropriate and necessary to provide a specially shaped coping along the top edge of a retaining wall for example. Typically retaining walls may be formed from precast elements or they may be cast in place. Additionally, retaining walls may be constructed by a combination of cast in place as well as precast elements. In any event, a retaining wall such as a vertical retaining wall often needs a specially shaped or formed coping along the top edge of the wall.
Often a coping is cast in place monolithically as part of the construction of a cast in place wall for a partial cast in place wall. Alternatively, the coping may be cast in place on top of a wall formed by precast elements. Also, the coping may be comprised of precast elements positioned along the top edge of a wall.
Certain projects now require that the coping employ a decorative color or facing. For example, it may be necessary to provide a coping made from white cement concrete as contrasted with a grey cement concrete wall. The cost of a full coping constructed from white cement concrete is excessive and thus there has also developed a need to provide a coping wherein the facing of the coping may be made from special concrete materials whereas the remainder of the coping may be constructed from a less expensive concrete. These needs among others led to the development of the present invention.